Look What You've Done
by DarkenDepths
Summary: Not a Songfict.Totally nonserious about the Rangers,just randomness in my mind.... beware character deaths, strange twists, and some weird humour....enjoy and R&R Alex's name is changed to Alec to avoid confusion and on wit the fict.


Look What You've Done

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or its characters I just like to use them for my own amusement.

I don't really don't watch Power Rangers so I might not remember the names, like the yellow PowerRanger's name is Jamaican girl okay.

The PowerRangers were fighting a big, dark, Blueberry Muffin! Alec the red leader PowerRanger sent Zack out to distract the muffin while Alec and the others made a plan. Zack stared at the monster and started drooling, and then he jumped on the monster and tried to eat it, unfortunely it shot a blueberry at Zack and blasted him away into a bush. The others didn't have a plan to save the city so they left, and went back to their secret base, which is a space ship in the middle of the city.

"Look what you've done Zack, now that city is corrupted with blueberries! I hate you Zack!" Screamed Alec. After awhile Alec got frustrated at Zack and Alec pushed Zack out the window. (Thud!) An ambulance truck came over and carried the knocked out Zack, who apparently fell out of the space ship.

All of the Power Rangers were at the hospital. Alec was pushing the wheel chair Zack was in. The doctors said Alec had to push Zack to the back of the hospital for some check-ups. Alec looked down the extremely long hall way, and saw a book shelf and some chairs, that meant there was a turn ahead too.

When they were half way along the hall way. Alec suddenly grew very angry at Zack for making him do this tedious job so with an angry look on Alec's face, Alec pushed the wheel chair with force.

STUPID ZACK YOU MADE ME HAVE TO GO DOWN THIS STUPID HALLWAY!

With a muffled scream, Zack and the wheel chair crashed into the book shelf, the book shelf collapsed on Zack. After that Alec screamed in frustration and stormed off.

Everyone was in a hospital room, looking at Zack, who was in a coma and a body cast. Everyone felt sorry for Zack except Alec who was getting inpatient and wanted to leave.

"Stupid Zack, you made me have to walk all the way over here in the back of the hospital just to stand around and pretend to be sad and sorry for you, but I'm not sorry for you! So goodbye Zack!"

Alec started punching Zack and shooting him with his Power Ranger gun. There was a huge explosion and Zack was gone…

At Zack's funeral

Everyone was wearing black and sobbing for Zack. Well, everyone except for Alec…

Alec got out of his seat and jumped into the hole where Zack's coffin was and started jumping fiercely on Zack's coffin.

"Stupid Zack! Look what you've done! I could be sitting on my couch drinking soda and eating chicken pot pie in front of the TV right now! But Kimberly and that annoying Jamaican girl made me come! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Zack!

Dirt collapsed in on Alec from the walls of the hole so he died too. Kimberly the pink annoying thing was crying like heck and saying how they should've all gotten along. The yellow or Jamaican PR was gently patting Kim's back saying he was happy he would've wanted to go that way. Kimberly just shook her head and said,"He really wanted to die full of his chicken pot pie and Budweiser beer…." Kimberly mourned softly under her sobs.

Billy that smart brainiac or that blue Power Ranger was analyzing how Alec had died, "It looked like he collapsed his bronchioles pipes and compressed his medulla under all that organic…." Billy was interrupted by Freddy saying, "Why do you have to be so smart!" Freddy glomped Billy over the head and added, "Enjoy this moment for the girls are all broken down now so we can 'comfort' them later. If you catch my drift." Freddy added the latter with a raised eyebrow in inters.

"Oh I know what you mean…." Uttered Billy quietly.

Hope that you liked my story, poor Zack though huh?

For A Moment In Pure Hyperness And Stupidity!

Please review the button is just right there! Press it and review now!


End file.
